


Something After

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Something Secret [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Panties, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sequel, Top Bucky, steve wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Three Steps til Something"</p><p>Steve and Bucky found each other again, but there's part of their relationship still missing. With some soft encouragement from Bucky, Steve gets the guts to put the dress back on and see if it can be like it used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> I was asked if I'd consider doing a sequel, possibly in modern times, and I decided to take that idea and run.  
> Kudos gets warm fuzzy feelings, Comments get warmer fuzzier feelings  
> Thanks for reading

Steve hadn’t done this in a very long time, decades in fact. He’d wanted to occasionally, his skin had itched and his uniform had felt wrong, but he’d known it wouldn’t be the same. He was taller, his shoulders wider, his muscles more obvious. But none of those were the real reason he hadn’t gotten the guts to get back into a dress.

It had been for Bucky. Of course Steve had put on dresses and makeup for himself, because it made him happy to look nice, but he’d been Bucky’s wife. Bucky was the one who told him he was the prettiest dame out there. Without Bucky here Steve didn’t want to try and be a girl again, he’d look silly and he wouldn’t fit into the dresses right and no one would be here to ease his worries.

But then Bucky came back to him. He hadn’t remembered much at first, but slowly the walls broke down and his got his memories back, his personality coming with them. He was a different man now, HYDRA’s mark still etched into him, but Steve was hardly the same either. They knew they still loved each other, and it took no time before they were in each other’s arms every night. They were kissing each other softly on the couch at first, then they were making out in bed, then eventually Steve was lain out on his back with his legs around Bucky’s waist as the brunet thrust into him, whispering how much he loved him. It was how they were meant to be, they both knew it.

-

It had been Bucky that had brought it up. They’d been having breakfast one morning, sat at the kitchen counter.

“Is there a reason you don’t get all dolled up any more?” Bucky asked out of the blue. Steve hadn’t known how to answer straight away.

“Don’t have the looks for it now,” he said softly.

“You're kidding? You’re one of the prettiest people out there.” Bucky said before catching himself. “I mean… if you’ve moved on then that’s okay. But don’t stop yourself if you want to. I wouldn’t mind seeing my wife again.” 

That made Steve blush a little. He nodded, just looking into his coffee, and Bucky knew to drop the subject.

-

Steve looked in the mirror. His makeup was more subtle than he used to do it, but it was still definitely there. His hair was combed but there was nothing much he could do with it this short. He’d managed to find a dress with Nat’s help, the only person he could trust to actually keep this a secret. It had straps so his wide shoulders didn’t distort the fabric, and it hung off his pecs in the way he supposed it was supposed to hang off breasts, nipping in at his thin waist before going down to about his knee. He didn’t wear shoes or stockings, that was too difficult to find in his size.

He’d expected to feel ridiculous, like he was wearing fancy dress that didn’t fit quite right, but he was surprised. He didn’t look like a woman, but he did look feminine. He looked, dare he say it, pretty.

He heard the door open, Bucky back from a session with Sam and some other vets. Steve and Bucky had agreed it was important for them to go to some separately, and this had been the perfect opportunity for Steve to reveal his surprise.

“I’m home Stevie,” Bucky called through when there was no movement in the apartment.

“Dinner’s in the oven.” Steve called back. “It’ll be a little while. Could you come through here?” He regretted it as soon as he’d said it. He could have taken extra time to make sure it was perfect before walking through to Bucky himself, but it was too late.

“Sure,” Bucky replied, and Steve heard him dumping his bag before walking through to the bedroom they shared. The brunet stopped in the doorway, looking over Steve.

“I…” Steve didn’t know the words to say. He wanted to take it back, take it off and keep pretending he didn’t miss it.

“You look beautiful,” Bucky said softly, giving Steve a smile. “All these years and you’re still the prettiest dame out there.”

“You think?” Steve asked quietly. It warmed his heart to hear Bucky say it, to push away the worry and tell Steve he still looked good. He wasn’t sure he could believe it, it felt too nice.

“I know,” Bucky said, walking forward to come nearer to Steve. “You’re gorgeous. Always are. But this is a different type of gorgeous.” Steve smiled at that, looking down at his bare feet for a second before looking back at Bucky.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said softly.

“Do you?” Bucky asked, moving closer again but still not touching. “Do you like it? I can tell you you’re gorgeous all day, but it don’t mean nothing ‘less you like it too.” Steve swallowed a little. It was nerve wracking, and he was still feeling a little shaky, but he nodded.

“I do,” the blond said quietly. “It’s nice… It’s nice to be back in it.” That earned him a wide smile from Bucky, who’s flesh hand finally came up to hold Steve’s waist.

“What do you wanna do doll?” Bucky asked quietly, closing the gap between them a little more. “We can do anything you want until dinner’s ready. Don’t have to be anything special.”

Steve didn’t answer the question out loud, instead leaning in to kiss Bucky firmly. He felt the brunet chuckle against his lips before kissing him back. The metal arm found it’s way to Steve’s hip as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. The kiss was soft and slow, no rush to anything more, just gentle while they both let this sink in.

It was Steve’s hand that wandered first, moving round to Bucky’s side, then down onto his hip. He felt Bucky’s lips pause against his.

“You’re so gorgeous,” the brunet whispered.

“Show me,” Steve mumbled. And with that they were moving. Steve walked backwards, Bucky guiding him until his calves hit the bed.

“We don’t have to,” Bucky whispered, pausing again.

“I want to,” Steve replied quietly.

Bucky nodded quickly before easing him back to lie down. He hovered over him, taking in the blond beneath him. He leaned in to kiss his lips softly once more before shuffling back down the bed. Steve propped himself up on his elbows, not speaking, just waiting to see what the other was planning.

Bucky sat himself between Steve’s legs. He moved to one, kissing up to where his skirt began. He bit his lip as he began to inch the material up. Steve was captivated, unable to look away as Bucky reverently exposed more of his skin.

“So beautiful.” Bucky breathed, moving back in to kiss the leg that was appearing slowly. He moved up to his crotch, the skirt hitched around Steve’s waist. His jaw dropped a little at the underwear Steve was wearing, black lacy things that did nothing to hide his erection. Steve’s cheeks flooded with colour.

“It didn’t feel right with shorts.” He mumbled as an excuse.

“These are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Bucky said bluntly. He seemingly came to his senses, moving forward and mouthing the outline of Steve’s cock through the material. Steve gasped, pushing up a little into his mouth as Bucky sucked, wetting the material as he traced his length with his tongue.

“I’m gonna go off real quick if you keep at that,” Steve warned breathily. Bucky smiled a little at that.

“And wouldn’t that be a sight,” he mumbled, kissing gently over the bulge. “You messing up your pretty panties.” Steve’s cheeks went pink and he squirmed a little. “Wouldn’t want you ruining them though. So maybe that can wait for another time.” Bucky continued. He took the elastic between his teeth, beginning to pull them down. Steve lifted his hips so the underwear could be removed entirely, his cock springing free, hard against his stomach which was still covered in the soft fabric. “You wanna keep the rest on?” Bucky asked as if reading his mind.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, nodding a little. It would be worth washing it a few times to get to keep it on while Bucky… did whatever he was about to do.

“Good,” Bucky said with a grin, kneeling up in front of Steve to look over him for a moment. His eyes were dark and his cheeks were flushed, a perfect picture. “Wish I could draw like you darling,” Bucky mumbled as he moved to lick and nip at Steve’s neck. “I’d draw you looking like this. Skirt all hitched up, cock all pretty and hard.” He wrapped his flesh hand around Steve’s length, making the blond gasp. “That feel good baby? I wanna make you feel good, make you feel as beautiful as you are.”

“Feels good Buck,” Steve whispered. Bucky hadn’t always been a talker, but in the modern day he’d need affirmation that he was doing it right, that he wasn’t hurting Steve. It had evolved, taking on a dirtier edge, but the genuine worry was still obvious in his voice sometimes. “Feels real good.” Steve’s voice hitched as Bucky rolled his wrist a little, dragging it up and twisting gently, thumb reaching to rub around the tip. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered. “So good.”

Bucky kept at it, slowly tugging Steve until the other was squirming beneath him.

“Don’t worry doll,” He whispered. “I’m gonna give you just what you need, promise.” Steve whimpered, rolling his hips up into Bucky, barely noticing the brunet reaching for their bedside table and the small tube that now sat there constantly.

Steve whined as the hand left his cock, opening the tube and squeezing some of the liquid out.

“Hush baby,” Bucky said softly. “I’ll be right there, promise, gonna fill you up good.” He let the lube warm up a little in his hand before spreading Steve’s legs further and beginning to rub over his entrance. He let himself feel a touch of pride over the moan that he got from Steve, happy he’d made the love of his life make a sound like that. He began to press his finger in gently.

If Steve had been desperate from the hand on his cock, he was downright begging by the time Bucky had three fingers stretching him out.

“Please Buck, I’m ready, I need you.” He whimpered, fucking himself onto the fingers that were spreading out inside him. Bucky kept at it for a few more seconds before nodding. He retracted his fingers, and Steve kept himself from protesting as he knew what came next would be better. Bucky got more of the lube, slicking up his length and lining himself up.

“I love you.” Bucky whispered softly, leaning forward to kiss his jaw and pulling Steve’s knee up higher. “You’re gorgeous.” He began to push in slowly.

Steve groaned loudly as Bucky slowly began to fill him, stretching him out further. He was sure he looked a mess by now, but it didn’t matter because Bucky said he was gorgeous, and he felt it. With Bucky panting at his neck and holding him so lovingly, he couldn’t help but feel beautiful.

Bucky stopped once he was seated fully inside Steve, giving him a few moments to adjust. He kissed over Steve’s jaw, sucking a dark mark that would fade by morning. He didn’t move again until he felt Steve nod, and even then he just rolled his hips ever so slightly, shifting inside Steve. They continued like that for a few minutes until Steve looked at him, gaze determined.

“Make me yours,” he whispered. “Make me your wife.” Bucky made an almost growling sound in the back of his throat before pulling his hips back. Once he was only about half inside Steve, he pushed back in, more firmly this time. Steve groaned deep, urging him on to repeat the action but harder, until Bucky was fucking into him hard enough to make the bed creak.

Steve was shouting his name but Bucky was wordless now, just grunting on each thrust, hoping Steve felt good as he tried to avoid just chasing his own orgasm.

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m close,” Steve warned him, his own hand fisting over his cock. There was a thin layer of sweat on his skin, making the thin dress stick to him so beautifully.

“Let go baby,” Bucky managed to grunt out. “Let me see you.”

Steve went over the edge with those words, crying out as he streaked his dress with white. He shuddered and tensed around Bucky, who gently rocked into him as his climax died down.

“Bucky…” Steve whispered, relaxing back into the bed, not able to think of anything else right now.

“I’m right here sweetheart,” Bucky whispered. “Wish I could show you how you look right now, best sight my eyes ever seen.” Steve whimpered softly in reply, not quite up to words yet. “I’m gonna fill you up, just like you want, alright?” Steve nodded ever so slightly, and Bucky’s thrusts got harder. Steve was so hot and relaxed around him, just lying back and smiling a little as he looked up at Bucky, soft sounds coming from his lips as Bucky got back up to speed.

It took no time at all for Bucky to come to a shuddering halt and empty out inside Steve. He lay forward on top of him, feeling the material stick to him in a less than pleasant way because of Steve’s come cooling on his stomach.

They stayed lying there for a long moment before Bucky pulled out slowly. He looked over Steve, still beautiful but a lot more rumpled up. Steve looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the damp fabric.

“Might have ruined this one,” Steve mumbled, wrapping an arm around Bucky. “Good thing I can get more.” Bucky grinned, leaning back down to kiss him.

“Get as many as you want love,” he whispered against his lips. “I want you to get all the pretty things you want. You’re my wife and I don’t want you wishing for anything.” Steve nodded a little.

“Alright Buck,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too Stevie.” Bucky said with a smile. “Now lets get washed up. You never know, we might be able to save it.”

“Let me check on dinner first,” Steve said, making Bucky raise an eyebrow. “I don’t want to be serving you charcoal.”

“If you say so baby,” Bucky said. He let the blond get up, peeling off the dress and ignoring how messy he was to go through to the kitchen stark naked. Bucky wasn’t a man of prayer much any more, but he looked up to the ceiling for a second, saying the only thing appropriate to the deity who brought him back to Steve.

“Thank you.”


End file.
